Strawberry Blossom's
by DarkShinji8003
Summary: The Etoile Elections are here, Whom will it be. The winds of change are blowing up on Astraea Hill. But just who will be affected by it. Summary is lame, so read if ya want to see who. Chapter 5 partially posted. more to come later
1. And the Etoile is

_Strawberry Blossom's_

_Written by_

_DarkShinji8003_

Disclaimer: I do not own Strawberry Panic! It belongs to Sakurako Kimino, and I'm in no way making any money from this Fan fiction. So please put your lawyers away they might scare off my potential readers!!!

Authors Note: Yes I'm adding to the ever growing Tamao – Nagisa Fan base with this fic, Hell there's probably a fic out there with a story line that's the same (god I really hope not) But if there is, I am by no means attempting to copy there's. This fic takes place during the Etoile Elections at the end of the anime series. I'm not following that time line. In fact this is 100% AU. Some of the characters will be OOC at times. But it's my hope to keep them IC as much as I can

" " – _Speech_

_'Italics' – Thoughts_

_

* * *

  
_

_Chapter 1 – And the Etoile is?_

Over looking a snow covered chapel nestled with*in the forests of Astraea Hill, many have gathered to witness the selection of the new Etoile. Students from St. Miator, St. Spica, and Le Rim await the final* votes to determine if St. Spica's Amane Ohtari, and Hikari Konohana or St. Miator's Tamao Suzumi, and Nagisa Aoi will be chosen as the new Etoile.

Tamao and Nagisa stand to one side holding each other's hand nervously waiting for the final results. Tamao turns towards Nagisa and asks, "Nagisa-chan are you nervous?"

Nagisa looks over at Tamao and grips her hand tightly and unwearyingly releases the breath she had been holding, "Y-yes I'm pretty nervous Tamao-chan," Nagisa let's out a small sign,"And I really hope we are chosen as the next Etoile!"

Meanwhile on the Opposite side of the chapel Amane and Hikari have been staring into each others eyes nervously yet lovingly. "Amane-sempai, I'm really nervous about all of this." Hikari says while breaking eye contact with Amane.

"Relax Hikari, I'm just as nervous as you!" Amane whispers as she reaches up to Hikari's face, lifting up her chin so she can once again gaze into Hikari's blue eyes.

Outside of the chapel, Shizuma Hanazono the former Etoile is sprinting towards the chapel. After spending much time reflecting upon her feelings for Nagisa Aoi and comes to the realization that she does love Nagisa with all of her heart, she thinks '_I hope I'm not to late, please let me make it before she is chosen!_' She begins to smile as the doors to the chapel are now within sight, with a spark of excitement in her golden hued eyes she continues to sprint towards the chapel even faster.

Back inside the chapel standing in front of the dais are the three student council presidents, Miyuki Rokujo of St. Miator, Shion Tomori of St. Spica, and Chikaru Minamoto of Le Rim. As the three await the total votes from all three schools they all have a common thought amongst them. _'Where is Shizuma __Hanazono?' _ Little do they know that she is very much on her way to the chapel with a surprise for all!

Shion and Chikaru both glance over to Miyuki as if she knows where the former Etoile is, Miyuki turns to look at her fellow student council presidents and sighs. "Just to stave off the question that I know is on both of your minds I have no idea as to the whereabouts of Shizuma right now!"Miyuki takes a breath after seeing that her two companions are mostly satisfied with her statement.

After what seems like several minutes the students gathered in the chapel continue to talk in hushed tones amongst themselves, until they see Sister Mizue Hamasaka approaching with a silver tray with an envelope on it. As she makes her way over to the three student councils presidents, all the talking come to a complete halt and a silence is all that remains of the once quite chatter. Sister Mizue Hamasaka stops in front of Miyuki Rokujo and says, "I've brought the results of the voting for the Etoile election." Sister Mizue Hamasaka hand the envelope to Miyuki.

Miyuki takes the envelope from Sister Mizue and thanks her for her part in the election with a nod, she turns back to her companions and begins to open the envelope and removes the piece of paper that is folded inside. Upon opening the paper she reads to herself the names on the paper as well as show them to the other Council members. After all three look at the names written on the paper, they all nod in agreement Miyuki, Shion, and Chikaru begin to address the student body.

"We the Student council presidents would like to take this time to thank each and everyone of you for voting in this years Etoile election! All three take a short breath. All of the votes are in and have been counted. It is our great pleasure to announce this years chosen Etoile!" There is a short pause as there fellow students are waiting on the edge of there seats for the names to be declared. "This year's Etoile elected by all of you is Tamao Suzumi, and Nagisa Aoi."The chapel erupts with excitement and cheers.

After hearing their names announced as the new Etoile's Tamao and Nagisa are both awestruck having been elected. Tamao turns to Nagisa and hugs her excitedly, "Nagisa-chan we did it! We've become the Etoile."

Nagisa returning Tamao-Chan's hug with tears of joy flowing down her face and sputters out, "T-Tamao-chan! Our hard work paid off. And yet it feels like a dream. Tamao-chan we finally did it!"

While the students continue to cheer for Nagisa and Tamao as Miyuki places the ruby pendent necklace around Tamao's neck, and Chikaru places the sapphire pendent necklace around Nagisa's neck, the doors to the chapel begin to open all eyes turn to the creaking sounds of the doors opening, standing there just outside of the doors is none other then the silver haired beauty Shizuma Hanazono with a very shocked expression on her face as she realizes that she is to late.

"NO!" Screams Shizuma who is walking towards Nagisa, "I can not let this happen, Nagisa…I love you." Tamao now standing just feet from Nagisa, whom now has a look of shock upon her face from Shizuma's declaration of love.

Tamao grabs Nagisa from behind choking back a slit sob and whispers to her. "Go to her Nagisa-chan, it's what you've wanted!" She gives Nagisa a shove towards Shizuma while grabbing the red ribbon tied into Nagisa's azure hair pulling it out.

Nagisa stumbles a bit after being pushed by Tamao but manages to get her footing back as she turns around to look at Tamao staring down at the red ribbon with small traces of tears on her face Nagisa takes a breath, "Tamao-chan?"She stutters out tears threatening to fall from her garnet colored eyes.

Tamao looks up from the ribbon to see Nagisa on the verge of crying, "It's ok Nagisa-chan, go to her."She stutters out as she turns to start walking away.

Shizuma seeing Tamao turning to walk away, she closes the distance to stand behind Nagisa and places her hands the girls shoulders in hopes of offering support. "It's ok Nagisa-chan, I'm sure Suzumi will be f.."Shizuma never finishes as Nagisa lunges forward out of her grasp reaching out to grab Tamao.

"Tamao-chan!"the tears falling down Nagisa's face in torrents as she beseeches, "Tamao-chan please stop!"

* * *

Authors Note: Yes I'm leaving this as a Cliffhanger, Also as of now it's not been pre-read, I'm posting this 100% raw. Hopefully the reviews that I might get will point them out for me. However if others want to PM me any grammar mistakes, misspellings and all the other good stuff feel free to do so. I will also strive to get chapter 2 Written very soon.

Special thanks to TruePrime & Grumpo for taking the time to Beta read this for me, and help improve the Quality

Chapter 1 Revisions - ZIIIX pointed out in a chapter 2 the honourifics arn't captialised, So I've fixed them

V1.02 - Changed how Thoughts are shown


	2. Hearts Sorrow

Strawberry Blossom's

Written by

DarkShinji8003

Disclaimer: I do not own Strawberry Panic! It belongs to Sakurako Kimino, and I'm in no way making any money from this Fan fiction. So please put your lawyers away they might scare off my potential readers!!!

" " - Speech

_'Italics_' - Thoughts

Previously

Shizuma seeing Tamao turning to walk away, she closes the distance to stand behind Nagisa and places her hands the girls shoulders in hopes of offering support. "It's ok Nagisa-chan, I'm sure Suzumi will be f.."Shizuma never finishes as Nagisa lunges forward out of her grasp reaching out to grab Tamao.

"Tamao-chan!"the tears falling down Nagisa's face in torrents as she beseeches, "Tamao-chan please stop!"

* * *

Chapter 2 – Heart's Sorrows

Fighting back the pain and tears, Tamao continues to walk away seemingly trying her best to ignore Nagisa's heartfelt pleas to stop. Her emotions are warring inside between telling Nagisa her feelings, and avoiding heartache. Her colliding thoughts are cast aside as Nagisa's arms wrap around her trembling body.

"N-Nagisa?" Tamao stutters out not wanting to look back at her roommate and friend as she starts to tremble as Nagisa attempts to turn her.

"Tamao-chan, p-please look at me." Nagisa cries out after failing to turn Tamao around. A few tears fall onto Nagisa's arm which causes her to hug Tamao tighter to her. "Please Tamao-chan." Nagisa cried out once again.

Shizuma still a little shocked that Nagisa seemingly ignored her heartfelt confession of love begins to walk towards the two newly elected Etoile's. But she is stopped by Miyuki grabbing a hold of her arm, "Shizuma stop this at once!" Miyuki demands as Shizuma tries to shrug her off to get to Nagisa.

"Let me go Miyuki." Shizuma growls out but is surprised when Shion and Chikaru both move to help Miyuki. After a bit of struggling, Shizuma manages to break free from Miyuki's attempts to stop her from getting to her Nagisa-chan.

"Shizuma, why are you doing this?" Shion asks as anger begins to build within her.

"This is their time to shine." Chikaru states while blocking the path to the new Etoile's.

Shizuma looks upon the 3 student council president's with disgust clearly shown on her face, as well as their own. "I will not let you prevent me from getting what is mine!" As Shizuma pushes her way past the three girls trying to block her way.

Loud gasps can be heard from the students gathered after Shizuma's declaration that Nagisa was hers. Nagisa turns her head to stare shockingly at the former Etoile. With a trace of anger crossing her face, she reluctantly releases Tamao and turns to face Shizuma who is now standing directly behind her.

With a slight smirk upon her face Shizuma begins to reach for Nagisa, only to have her hand slapped away by Nagisa. "I am not yours Shizuma-sama!" Nagisa yells in her face. "You chose a memory of the past over me." Nagisa again shouts as the tears begin to fall down her face much harder then before.

A look of surprise etched on the face of Shizuma upon hearing those words come from her Nagisa-Chan. "Nagisa-chan I love you!" Shizuma shouts as a few tears slide down her face, "I've let go of Kaori's memories, our love has shown me the way."

Tamao having heard everything turns around with her pain and confusion of what is happening. But as she had always done she was determined to make Nagisa happy. '_I can't let Nagisa do this, I know deep down she still loves Shizuma-sama_.'

Nagisa still crying starts to shout at Shizuma again, "You hurt me Shizuma-sama! I can't just forget the hurt in my heart." Nagisa takes a deep shaky breath placing her hands over her heart "knowing that I-I couldn't reach you!" Her heartache just fueled the tears more.

Shizuma slowly dropped to her knees crying out, "Nagisa pl-please, I know what I did to you was wrong." Heavy sobs starting to rack Shizuma's trembling body, "I n-never meant for y-you to be hurt b-because of me and m-my inability to embrace t-the future!" Shizuma reaches out with a trembling hand once again towards Nagisa, a sorrowful look on her tear stained face.

took a step back slowly while shaking her head slowly. Her face clouded with sorrow and pain. "I am sorry Hanazono-san, I care for you, and I always will but after all that has happened I can't walk away from the now and live in the past like you did for so long." Nagisa takes in a deep breath away from Shizuma, only to end up looking at the dumbfounded face of Tamao.

Tamao struggling with her emotions, and the finality in Nagisa's declaration to Shizuma, she starts moving towards Nagisa but comes to a halt upon hearing Nagisa's next heart felt plea. "Hanazono-san, please do not make the same mistake with me as you did with Kaori, move on do not destroy yourself, or else you may lose yet another person that would love you."

Not able to take it anymore Tamao reaches out and takes the woman who she loves with all her heart gently into her arms, causing the crying girl burying her face into her chest. Feeling the warm strong arms of the beautiful poet that had given her the strength to do what needed to be done, Nagisa could no longer hold in the sadness and let loose the emotions to the one person she new would always be there for her.

Shizuma collapses onto the floor curling into a fetal position crying tears of loss and sorrow, her strength and confidence having left her as she just lays there. For the first time since Kaori's untimely passing Shizuma felt truly helpless, not even tears could fall as she looked on the woman who held her heart now being comforted by another. She could barely even breathe as the emptiness spreading through out her body started to consume her mind.

Miyuki no longer able to see her best friend in such pain quietly closed the distance, bending down to help Shizuma rise gently to her feet. "Come Shizuma lets get you to your room." She whispered trying to sooth the heart broken young woman while guiding her slowly out the chapel.

Miyuki fighting back her own tears, trying to stay strong knowing that her friend would need her to be. "Nagisa-Chan, I'm sorry." she hears Shizuma breath out repeatedly between sobs.

Tamao still hugging Nagisa tightly begins to whisper "Nagisa-chan maybe we should forfeit being Etoile to Amane-sempai, and Hikari-chan!" She lightly releases Nagisa and reaches out to lift her chin to see her face. Nagisa trying to fight back the tears more began shaking her head.

"No Tamao-chan I want to be the Etoile with you, I can't let this ruin what we've worked so hard to achieve!" Nagisa pulls back from Tamao as she begins to wipe the tears from her eyes.

The students begin to shuffle out of the chapel and return to their dorm rooms for the night, each one stopping to congratulate Nagisa and Tamao. Finally after all the students outside of the completion had fled from the quite room Amane and Hikari made their way over to the Etoile's who where still holding each other softly trying to offer their partner support.

"Congratulations Tamao-chan, Nagisa-chan." Hikari says hugging the both of them.

"Yes Congratulations Tamao-san, Nagisa-kun I'm sure you will both be excellent Etoile's." Amane then puts her arm around Hikari's shoulder Signaling her young lover that it was time to leave.

After what seemed like several minutes Miyuki returned to the chapel after seeing to Shizuma. She steps up to the newly elected Etoile's. "I wish apologize on behalf of Shizuma-san." Miyuki bows to both Tamao, and Nagisa, "I must also apologize for not preventing her outbursts." She begins to bow again but is stopped by Nagisa.

"Rokujo-sama there is no need to apologize no one could have known that Hanazono-San would do this." Nagisa's voice and still had traces of pain and sorrow. still show some anger in them, and yet sorrow, "If anyone should apologize it should be me." She bows to Miyuki, "I should have." Nagisa pauses to take a breath "I should have, taken care of this sooner!"

* * *

Authors Note: Going to cut this chapter right here, seeing how I can't really think of a good way to close it, Special thanks to TruePrime & Grumpo for taking the time to Beta read this for me, they've both been a big help to me with grammar and spelling corrections. Plus offering me idea's to better this chapter as well as the Revisions to Chapter 1

Chapter 2 Revisions - ZIIIX pointed out some Minor Mistakes that were over looked by meself and my Beta-reader.

v1.02 - Changed the way Thoughts are shown


	3. Reflection's

Strawberry Blossom's

Written By

DarkShinji8003

Disclaimer: Strawberry Panic! Nope don't own it, Sakurako Kimino Does. So if ya thought I was making any money off of writing this, then you have some serious Mental issues.

"speech"

_'thoughts'_

Chapter 3 - Reflection's

Later that evening after everyone had returned to the dorms for the night, Tamao was sitting at her desk writing something while Nagisa began taking her turn in the shower. After several minutes she finished writing, with one hand on the Ruby Pendent around her neck Tamao rose up from her desk folding the paper neatly and placed it on Nagisa's bed before quietly leaving the room.

Moments later Nagisa exits the bathroom feeling somewhat refreshed, and yet still emotionally drained. After several minutes Nagisa slowly exit's the bathroom, the warm shower doing little to ease her wearied heart.

_So much has happened today, 'Tamao-chan and I are the new Etoile's, and__ Shizuma-sama's confession.' _She lets out a small sigh after toweling her hair dry. As she finished she felt something a miss, and took another glance around the room, only now noticing that her roommate was no where to be found.

_'I wonder where Tamao-chan is….'_ she thinks as she sits down upon her bed before laying back trying to clear her mind.

With her eyes closed Nagisa rolls to her right side and hears paper crumpling underneath her; after rolling onto her back and sitting up she notices a somewhat crumpled letter addressed to her near her pillow. _'How did I not notice this before?_' She grabs the letter and begins to unfold it with care not to tare it.

- Letter begins -

_Dear Nagisa-chan_

_I know the day has been long and eventful. But I feel there is much we should talk about, so please meet with me in the lounge as soon as you can._

_Sincerely_

_Tamao-chan_

- Letter ends -

A bit of unease beings to take hold of Nagisa after reading the letter a few times. _'I wonder why Tamao-chan wants me to meet with her in the recreation room, wouldn't our room give us more privacy?'_ Nagisa spends then next few moments nervously trying to find a reason why Tamao would want to meet else where. _'I hope she isn't upset with me__…_' are the last thoughts she has before exiting the bedroom and heading down to meet Tamao.

_

* * *

_

Inside the moonlight recreation room sits Tamao starring up at the evening snow as it continues to fall from the heavens above. _'I really hope Nagisa-chan will come, there is so much I don't understand right now._ _And yet so much I want to tell her__.' _She continues to stare out the window until she is startled by someone calling her name.

"Tamao-chan?" She clutches her hands to her chest as she looks towards the doorway and sees Nagisa standing there with a nervous look on her face.

Nagisa still standing in the doorway sees Tamao hands clutch to her chest in surprise. "Tamao-chan I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." She says making her way towards the couch that Tamao is sitting on.

"It's ok Nagisa-chan I was lost in thought." She gently pats the spot next to her silently telling Nagisa to join her indicating she wants Nagisa to sit with her.

Nagisa takes the offered seat next to Tamao tucking her legs up under her a bit. "Tamao-chan, why did you want to meet here," She asks her roommate.

"I felt the recreation room would be a good place to sit and talk." Tamao stops to take a short breath, "Nagisa-chan why did you reject Shizuma-san's feelings? She loves you, and up until now I know you loved her as well.

A look of surprise and sadness crosses Nagisa's face from the Tamao's question "Tamao-chan I really did love her." Nagisa pauses a moment to get her composure, "But with Shizuma reliving her past with Kaori-san because of me…" Nagisa wipes a stray tear from her eye, "I know Shizuma-san says she's moved past Kaori-san, but I would still feel like I was just there to replace her."

Nagisa lowers her head to hide the tears, "And I will always cherish the times I spent with Shizuma, but through it all I don't have the strength to continue." A small sob escapes from Nagisa.

Tamao leans over towards Nagisa and embraces her best friend. "Nagisa-chan I'll always be here for you no matter what." Tamao says as she tightens the embrace, at the same time her thoughts are baring down on her. _'I probably shouldn't tell her how I feel about her right now, no matter how much I want to._' Tamao sighs lightly, _yes I will comfort her in her time of need. _With her resolve to help Nagisa though this, Tamao starts to release her embrace.

"Nagisa-chan how about we head back to our room for some tea?" Tamao asks as she begins to lift Nagisa's chin up so she can see her face, though it's obvious that Nagisa is still trying to cope with the day's emotional roller coaster, she gives Tamao a weak smile.

"Yes I would love some tea, but could I be alone for a few moments?" Tamao just nods to her, and turns to start walking away and then stops and turns to look back at her best friend thinking. _Yes__,__ I will tell her when the time is right, just how much I truly love her_.

After starring out the window at the falling snow, Nagisa gets up from the couch and slowly walks towards the piano that sits in the corner of the room. The memories of the times her and Shizuma sat and played together come to the fore front of her mind, "I know I'm doing the right thing for the both of us, I promise." Nagisa whispers a final vow to her first love as she moves forward taking the first step into what ever road destiny has planned for her.

* * *

In Shizuma's dimly lite room Miyuki tries to consol the distraught Shizuma as she's laying curled up to herself weeping. "How did it come to this?" Miyuki whispered softly to herself. She had at one point wished for this very thing. Shizuma and Nagisa to be torn apart so that her own grieving heart would be healed by her one true love.

But now seeing what the consequences of that very wish, it caused her heart to bleed more. Seeing the once strong and proud Etoile rendered helpless made her pray to god that Shizuma could have held on to the person most important to her.

* * *

Authors Note: Ok from this point on in the story I'm not promising to keep the characters in character, so there will be out of character moments, and I'm also intending to introduce some original character's in the near future

Special thanks to TruePrime and Grumpo for taking the time to point out my mistakes. Also thanks to ZIIIX for pointing out my honorifics errors. Also thanks to everyone for the reviews that you've given, It helps me to continue.

V1.01 - Changed the way thoughts are shown


	4. The Morning After Part 1

Strawberry Blossom's

Written by

DarkShinji8003

Disclaimer: Own Strawberry Panic! Do I not. Sakurako Kimino does. Sue me will you, Gain nothing you will.

Chapter 4 - The Morning After

Part 1

* * *

The light of a new day dawns upon the snow covered grounds of Astraea Hill the warming rays shinning on Strawberry Hall. On the second floor a set of curtains are drawn open by a blue haired beauty as she finishes preparing for the day.

Tamao looks out the window at the snow covered outer walls that surround the hall, a sigh escapes from her lips heavily. '_I wonder what challenges this day will hold?' _Are her thoughts as she makes her way over to her red haired partner and roommate to wake her for the day.

Said red head who was no longer pretending to be asleep heard her roommate's sigh, sat up in her bed to look at Tamao with concern clearly etched on her face. "Tamao-chan good morning." Nagisa stretches a bit to relieve some of the nights kinks from her body.

"Good morning Nagisa-chan." Tamao replies a bit surprised that her roommate was awake, and disappointed at the same time. "Did you sleep well last night?" She said standing next to Nagisa's bed and then she sat next to her careful not to wrinkle her uniform. Noticing the concern on Nagisa's face she offers a smile.

"I slept well Tamao-chan, the tea you made last night helped." Nagisa stretches once more before grabbing her roommate's hand and giving it a small squeeze. "Is there something wrong?" She grabs Tamao's chin with her other hand trying to get her roommate to look at her.

Hesitantly Tamao allows Nagisa to turn her head so she is facing her. "Everything is fine Nagisa-chan, I was just thinking about yesterday's events." She offers her the lie. _ 'God I don't like lying to her.'_

Tamao looks away from Nagisa,"You should get cleaned up before we go down to breakfast." She gets off of the bed, and grabs a clean towel and hands it to Nagisa, along with her school uniform. '_I just wish I could have told her I loved her sooner, then things wouldn't be like they are now.'_

As Nagisa get's off of her bed and accepts the offered towel, she starts to head towards the shower. She stops just before the door and turns to look at Tamao again. "Tamao-chan, if there is anything you want to talk about please tell me." She opens the door and steps in closing the door behind her. '_I wish I knew what's bothering Tamao-chan.'_

* * *

In another part of the dorms Miyuki has just woken up still clad in her school uniform from yesterday. After spending all night trying to console a distraught Shizuma, she attempts to pry herself out of the grasp of her friend.

"Shizuma please let go of me it's time to get up." After a few nudges she is free and getting out of the bed. '_Guess it's a good thing I brought a fresh uniform and bathing supplies with me.'_

After Miyuki makes her way in the bathroom to prepare for the day, a heavily withdrawn Shizuma begins to sit up on her bed. '_Nagisa-chan…why? Why must you do this to me?' _Shizuma falls back down onto her bed crying heartfelt tears once again. She covers her face with both hands to quiet her sobs. "Nagisa-chan… Nagisa-chan..." Shizuma's sobs begin to get louder.

Miyuki attempting to get ready for the day hears Shizuma's crying, after a few moments she decides to skip her shower. After dressing in her clean uniform she exits the bathroom and makes her way to Shizuma's bed. "Shizuma I understand how much you are hurting.." She struggles to sit her friend up in the bed. "Let's get you cleaned up and get you something to eat."

"Mi-Miyuki?" Shizuma stutters looking up to the blue haired girl. "Wh-wh-why are you here?" Tears continue to course their way down her face. Shizuma attempts to look away only to have Miyuki grab her by the shoulder and force her to back look back at her.

Miyuki gives Shizuma a stern look, "I'm here because I care about you Shizuma." Her facial features soften up some at the look of bewilderment on Shizuma's face. "And I will be here for you, just like you were always there for me before." Shizuma reaches forward and engulfs Miyuki's waist in a tight hug crying even harder.

Several minutes later Miyuki finally convinced Shizuma to take a shower, hoping that it may help her friend relax some. When there is a knock at Shizuma's bedroom door, Miyuki gets up from the chair and opens the door. On the other side of the door stands a purple haired girl that is usually seen assisting Shizuma in the green house.

Mizuho Kanou a supporting member of the St. Miator student council, along with her green haired roommate Sakiko Minase. Both were appointed to assist the Etoile as needed, both girls were more then happy to assist Shizuma, and were often tasked with finding their wayward charge.

"Miyuki-sempai good morning." Mizuho greets her with a tense smile on her face. "How is Shizuma-sempai fairing today?" Genuine concern can be felt coming from the girl standing in the doorway.

Miyuki gestures for the girl to enter the room. "Shizuma isn't fairing so well I'm afraid." Miyuki lets out a small sigh. "It's almost like when Kaori-chan passed away last year."

Mizuho who is now standing beside her sempai places a friendly hand on Miyuki's shoulder, "Why don't you take Shizuma-sempai away from here for a few days?" She asks Miyuki hoping that not being near Aoi-san for a few days will help. "I'm sure it will do her some good."

"That is a brilliant idea Kanou-san." Miyuki seems thoughtful for a moment then frowns. "But I'm not sure if I should be the one to take her." Miyuki sighs again. "There is the Student council, and with the new Etoile's there is much that will need to be done."

Mizuho taking her hand from Miyuki's shoulder and walks to stand in front of her, "There will not be an issue with your taking a leave." A smile graces her face. "Sakiko-san and I can see to the Etoile's, and I'm pretty sure the council can manage as well!" She says, '_maybe even finish a meeting without arguing with Tomori-san for a change.'_

* * *

Back in the Etoile's room Nagisa is just now leaving the bathroom with a towel wrapped firmly around her body, she walks over to her bed setting the towel she was using to dry her hair down. She looks over to her roommate, who is sitting at her desk watching her intently and braiding together a red, and blue ribbon.

As she gets dressed she recalls her conversation with Tamao last night, and the decisions that she is doing the right thing; even though she feels a bit guilty about how her choices have hurt Shizuma.

Tamao noticing that Nagisa seems to be feeling some guilt about yesterday, opens her desk drawer and pulls out a hair brush sets it on her desk along side of the newly braided ribbon. "Nagisa-chan would you like me to do your hair for you?"

Nagisa turns to her roommate and gives her strained smile, "Sure Tamao-chan I would like that." She pulls her chair from her desk and sits down. Tamao gets up from her chair and stand behind Nagisa and brushes her red hair out.

After brushing all of the snarls and knots from Nagisa's hair, she starts to hand her the normal hair band with the emerald beads to Tamao. "I want to tie you hair differently today Nagisa-chan," Tamao says as she reaches for the ribbon to tie up Nagisa's hair with. "There all done now Nagisa-chan" she hands a mirror that was sitting on her desk to Nagisa, "What do you think?"

Nagisa takes a moment to admire the new ribbon that Tamao used to tied up her hair with, "Tamao-chan isn't this the red ribbon from last night?" She turns to look at her roommate, who has a slight blush on her face as she is nodding her head. "What about the blue ribbon?"

Tamao still blushing somewhat turns and put the mirror and brush back on her desk, "The blue ribbon is something that my older sister gave to me before I came to St. Miator." Turning back around to look Nagisa in the eyes, "I felt like braiding them together to signify our friendship." '_and my love for you as well.' _ Tamao pushes Nagisa's chair back to her desk.

Nagisa temporarily forgetting the guilt she felt before, gives Tamao a questioning look. "You have an older sister Tamao-chan?" Nagisa puts a hand on her chin trying to remember if Tamao even mentioned siblings before.

Tamao nods her head once again, "Yes I have one older sister Yumi." She closes her eyes remembering how her sister used to tie her hair with different color ribbons each day. "We really should get going Nagisa-chan," Tamao says as she starts to usher Nagisa towards the door. "It is expected of us to say grace each morning as the Etoile's."

Nagisa nods in agreement with her roommate and partner, "Your right Tamao-chan." They both stop at the door which Tamao opens up as they both head down to the cafeteria.

* * *

Inside the bathroom a rather sullen looking Shizuma is drying off after her shower, when she finally hears someone else in her room other then Miyuki. Not feeling much better after her shower Shizuma dresses for the day and opens the door seeing Miyuki standing there talking with Mizuho, one of the few people Shizuma considers as a friend.

"Miyuki-chan is there a problem?" Shizuma asks her voice still a little shaky, '_Maybe my Nagisa-chan sent a mess…' _Tears trail down Shizuma's face,her own thoughts betraying her yet again. She starts to fall but catches the foot board of the bed to help balance herself.

Mizuho seeing the condition that her sempai is in decides that she should leave. "Miyuki-sempai, Shizuma-sempai I have to take my leave now." She bows to Shizuma and Miyuki before heading to the door. "I will speak with Sister Hamasaka about what we talked about for you." She bows again to them both then exits the room.

Miyuki steps over to Shizuma and helps her around to sit on the bed. "Shizuma, I think it would be a good idea if we take a leave for a few days." She looks to her friend in hopes that she will not disagree with the idea. '_Please Shizuma don't close your heart again, let me help you through this.'_

"N-No... I want to st-stay here." Shizuma stutters out trying her best not to cry again. "I-I can't fix th-thi-things with Na-Nagisa-chan that w-way." Her emotions prove to much for her and she bursts into tears and she clutches onto Miyuki.

"Shizuma…" Is all Miyuki says out of concern for her friend whom is crying heavily into her chest, she slowly strokes Shizuma's back before she speaks up again. "Shizuma please take a leave and get yourself together." She pleads with her friend hoping that she won't fight her to much.

Shizuma takes several deep breaths to get her sobbing under some sense of control, after moment she is able to look up at Miyuki. "I-I just can't l-leave Miyuki, I ha-ve to be with Nag-isa." A few sobs force her to stop and try to regain control, "I l-love her to m-much too just leave and not try to f-fix our relationship."

Miyuki getting a bit frustrated with Shizuma's unwillingness to see that leaving is the best choice, she lets out a small sigh and gets up from sitting with Shizuma and places her hands on her hips. "Shizuma I truly understand that you love her, but it would still be best if you let things settle down."

After what seems like several minuets of discussion Shizuma rises from the bed, grabbing Miyuki by the hand she drags her friend out of the room and down the hall. _'Why is Miyuki pushing this so hard' _Shizuma thinks to herself as they continue down the hall.

"Shizuma where are you taking me?" Miyuki asks while being half dragged down the hallway, she nearly runs right into Shizuma as she stops dead in her tracks at the corner juncture of the hallway. "What's wrong? Why did you stop so suddenly?"

Shizuma with wide eyes see Tamao & Nagisa leaving their bedroom heading towards the stairs leading to the first floor. She starts to take a step forward when she notices that Nagisa's hair doesn't have the usual emerald hair band, but in its place there is a red and blue Ribbon holding her hair up in its normal pony tail.

Miyuki begins to step around Shizuma to see what made her stop, she sees the new Etoile's walking down the hall. She turns just in time as Shizuma collapses to the floor, "Shizuma!" Is all she can say before she has the silver haired girl latching on to her again.

Shizuma now on the verge of tears once again manages to say, "I've lost her haven't I?" The tears now streaming down her face as she looks up to Miyuki.

Holding on to her best friend and former roommate, Miyuki just nods her head not wanting to actually say what her friends fears the most. She help Shizuma to her feet and begins the walk back to Shizuma's room, "Shizuma please, for your own good take a few days leave." Miyuki pleads once again to her friend.

Shizuma reluctantly nods her head in agreement, '_Damn it all why does this have to be like this?' _Are Miyuki's thoughts as she leads her friend back to her bedroom to help her gather up the things they will need for the next few days.

* * *

DarkShinji: Well there you have it folks the newly redone chapter 4

Tsubomi: Hey why the hell don't you have Yaya-chan, and I in your story?

DarkShinji: *sweat drop* Well if you really must know, you and Yaya don't really have important parts.

Tsubomi: *getting pissed* yet you mentions Hikari-sama, and Amane-sama in chapter 1

DarkShinji: Well Duhhhh! Chapter 1 takes place during the election so they had to be there.

Tsubomi: *stomps on DarkShinji's foot* your such a Baka, Yaya and I were both in that episode.

DarkShinji: *hoping around on one foot* Why you little #$%^ I should $#%$^%$ kick your #$

Tsubomi: *really pissed now* Bring it on

*the sounds of things being smashed in the background are heard*

Tamao & Nagisa: Stay Tuned for the next chapter. The Morning After part 2

AN: Mizuho Kanou, and Sakiko Minase are both in the series, they don't have many parts , but they are the ones helping Shizuma in the Green house when Nagisa wonders in there. Also there also the ones always sent to find Shizuma. I know I mention in last chapter a OC, well it will happen just not this chapter.

AN#2: Well after talking to my friends about this chapter, I decided that it needed something more. And after taking a closer look at it I had to agree, so now I've gone and added more content to this chapter! Hopefully you all like the additions that I've put in.

And for those who I know will ask me about Yumi, she's not from Maria-sama ga Miteru

I just happen to be listening to Maria-sama no Kokoro when I was working on that part!

And as always thank you TruePrime and Grumpo for taking the time to go over my Story, Please leave your reviews rather you like or hate it.


	5. The Morning After Part 2

Strawberry Blossom's

Written By

DarkShinji8003

Disclaimer: I want to own Strawberry Panic!, But Sakurako Kimino still hasn't returned my calls yet!! (joke) So don't sue me. All you'll get is a 20 year old box of Moldy Cheese!!

Chapter 5 – The morning after part 2

Tamao and Nagisa sat down to eat breakest we there fellow dorm resident after delivering there frist ever morning grace as Etolie's. Tamao forced a joyful dispostion while she talked with Hikari about the weather. The whole time watching her best friend abesent mindly forked her breakfast

Shortly after breakfast started Miyuki made her way into the cafateria trying not to bring attention to herself as she walked up the head table. Tapping Tamao lightly on the shoulder she whispered to the other girl not wanting her reason for speaking to the young blue haired Etolie to be public knowlege until the last possible minute.

"Excuse me Etolie-sama, may I have a minute of your time?" Tamao looked up to the woman for a moment before looking back to her red haired partner wondering if she would be okay, given the girl's already distant attitude it could be bad if she was approached with alot of questions with out Tamao there to take care of her.

"Alright." Tamao decided after a moment of thought, she was concerened about her friend but still they had duties to all three schools and they could not fullfill there responiblites, that and she would make sure not to go to far away incase the red head needed her.

"Nagisa-chan I will be back in a moment okay?" Tamao said as she got up and placed her hand gently on the girl's shoulder. Nagisa only gave her a distracted head nod in response making the blue haired girl frown.

"Any idea what that was all about?" Hikari asked leaning over the table and whisperering so no one else could hear her. Leaning back she looked at Nagisa in concern when she didn't respond to her question.

'_Why didn't Tamao ask me to come with her?_' Nagisa thought to herself already missing the other girl's presence, Tamao had always been the rock she leaned on but now she needed the other girl's pressence and reassuance more then ever

- scene break –

Tamao and Miyuki step out of the cafeteria and into the hall where Tamao turns to Miyuki, "What can I do for you Rokujo-sempai?" Asked stopping immidately once they where right outside the cafeteria, keeping her in range of Nagisa to see what was happeing and close enough to get to the girl incase she needed to.

Taking a deep breath Miyuki ran though everything again, she knew that she needed to help her best friend, but at the same time leaving a brand new Etolie pair that she herself had hand picked was a very tough thing for her to do.

"Giving the events that occured yesterday, I believe that the previous Etolie needs to have sometime for herself." Miyuki paused both to reassure herself of what needed to be done and gauge the other girl's reaction. Tamao kept her face neatural, but on the inside she was quite intrigued by the sudden annoucment, her mind immidately thinking that it might help Nagisa's mood if she knew that Shizuma wasn't near her.

"Not only that but I believe she should not be left to her emotions on her own. I realize that this is unprecidented and I apologize but I must take leave from both St. Miator and Astrea Hill. I have already taken measures so that the student councile will be ran by Mizuho Manou and Sakiko Minase, as well as to advise and help you as nessicarry." Miyuki finished her explination and waited for Tamao to give her respone, things could be bad if the Etolie was not in favor of her opinion.

"Tell me, is the former Etolie truly taking things that hard?" Tamao asked sligthly surprised that Shizuma was taking Nagisa's reaction so hard.

"She is. I fear that if left near Etolie-sama she may have a mental break down that could be even worse then she previously had." Miyuki finished and gave Tamao a respectful bow before turning to leave, knowing that neither one of them wanted to continue the conversation, both their minds truly on other people and not really caring about the others respective best friends.

"Rokujo-sempai" Tamao said softly gaining Miyuki's attentioin again, "Please look after Shizuma-san while you are gone."

Miyuki turned and looked at the other girl, suprised by the genuine concern in the other girl's voice, she had assumed that Tamao hated Shizuma, believing that the girl wouldn't of cared if Shizuma killed herself.

"I have always been there for her, and that is not about to change. Thank you for your conceren Etolie-sama." Miyuki gave one more repectul bow and a greatful smile before turning and making her way back to the woman that needed her the most.

Tamao bows to Miyuki and turns to head back into the cafateria '_What am I going to tell Nagisa-chan?_

- scene break -

Back inside of the cafateria Nagisa is watching the doors with a bit or worry, waiting for her Tamao-chan to return, '_when did I start thinking of her as my Tamao-chan?' _Nagisa smiles a bit at her new train of thought completely unaware that Tamao has come back into the cafateria.


End file.
